1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for obtaining a software via a network, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a case where users of a multifunction copying machine that has a function of a scanner, printer, or a facsimile, etc., installs a driver software such as a scanner driver and a printer driver, etc., to the multifunction copying machine, the users purchase a CD-ROM, etc. that has a driver software stored, each time to carry out installing.
However, the method of purchasing a CD-ROM that has a driver software stored, and installing it to the multifunction image forming apparatus, takes a long time from the time an order of software is carried out, until the CD-ROM arrives, therefore, even if the user wants to operate the copying machine with the software of a new version immediately, the user has to wait until the arrival of the software.
In Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-209051, an image forming apparatus, etc., which downloads a driver via a network, is disclosed.
However, because anyone can carry out an order operation in the system for obtaining a driver via a network, there is a problem in safety. Also, there is a problem that if a software is obtained via a network, it is difficult to manage which software is obtained.
Realization of a system wherein only the person who has the authority to obtain a software can order software via a network, and obtain the software, is desired. Also, realization of a system that can manage information concerning the installed software, is desired.